


You Do Things To My Body

by liverstomp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverstomp/pseuds/liverstomp
Summary: “Do you ever think about me when you touch yourself?”





	

“Hey, Jihoon.” Jun’s voice came low and slow, honey and smoke, velvet gloves on frozen fingers. It sent ice racing up Jihoon’s spine despite the suffocating heat of the room, the curls of smoke still waiting at the ceiling. “Can I ask you something?”

“What?” Jihoon’s voice sounded like it wasn’t coming from his own mouth, and he tried not to think about how heavy his eyelids were when he turned his gaze to Jun.

Everyone else had left once the last blunt was finished, but they were the only two who’d stuck around in the cramped haze of the upstairs bedroom in lieu of returning to the rest of the party’s festivities. Jihoon always knew he got tired so fast when he was high, and he knew it wasn’t a good idea, but he did it anyway. Something about the sickly lightness in his chest and head still made him feel better even though he couldn’t remember why he needed to feel better.

Jun stared back with glassy eyes—pretty ones, Jihoon had always thought—lying sideways on the bed with his head at its foot and feet on the pillows. One arm stuck off the edge, fingers dangling limply like trails of flowers from a hanging vase. Jihoon knew there was no way they could fall off, but part of him still thought they might, so he kept his eyes on them while Jun spoke. Jun must have noticed, because he started to wave them around, and then Jihoon really couldn’t look away.

“Do you ever think about me when you touch yourself?”

Jihoon’s eyes snaked a lazy path up Jun’s arm, arcing and dipping over the muscles until they met up with Jun’s. “What?” His voice was still weird, an echo of a recording of itself. Jihoon wished he were closer so he could hold Jun’s hand and stop him moving his fingers so much.

“When you’re lonely,” Jun clarified, “or horny.” His shirt was starting to bunch up close to his bellybutton, and Jihoon could see more of him than usual. The toned lower half of his stomach, the hem of his underwear, the wispy hairs poking up in some kind of halfhearted happy trail. Jun’s other hand found its way to that exposed stretch, fingers drawing feathery circles across the skin. “Do you ever think about me?”

“You’re really high,” Jihoon told him, and he nodded like he already knew. Of course he already knew.

“Do you?” he reiterated.

“No,” Jihoon said. It might have been a lie, but he couldn’t remember. It probably was one, too, but all he cared about right then was the way Jun was dragging his fingertips around on his skin, so he said the first thing that came to his lips. “Do you think about me?”

“Always,” Jun said lazily. His fingers crawled forward with minds of their own, it looked like, playing with the elastic band of his briefs. Jihoon thought it was the strangest kind of movie, but he kept watching. “I always think about you. Every time.”

“Really?” Jihoon asked in a daze.

“Yeah,” Jun said. His hand finally stilled, but it stayed in the same spot, tips of his fingernails obscured by the black strip of elastic hugging his hips. “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you that, but it’s true.” Jihoon felt like his head was made of concrete, but he didn’t want to go to sleep yet. He crawled forward until Jun’s dangling fingers were touching the tip of his nose. His hands were as cold as they looked. Maybe it would keep Jihoon awake.

“What do you think about?”

“If I tell you,” Jun began slowly, molten and magnetic, “will you think about me next time?”

“Maybe.” Jun didn’t look satisfied.

“I think about how I wish it was you touching me like that,” he said anyway. He tapped the tip of Jihoon’s nose with a fingernail methodically, rhythmically, a metronome of a heartbeat’s afterimage.

“Like what?” Jihoon asked. “How do you do it?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, but there was a little butterfly right in his belly that wanted him to ask, so he did. Jun wet his lips, tongue tracing sloppy lines over both.

“I don’t know.” His idle hand stirred, grabbing Jihoon’s attention again. He felt stars in his skull, big and shiny, and Jun might have been able to see them through his eyes. He turned to meet Jun’s gaze again, heavy and light at the same time, and his tongue felt thick and dry when he tried to talk again.

“Will you show me?” he asked.

“What if I do?” His tongue was still lingering over his bottom lip, and it made Jihoon’s throat feel like it was made of sand. “Will you think about me?”

“Yeah. Probably.” Jun stared at him for a while, searching his face aimlessly, like he didn’t really care if he found anything there and didn’t quite know if he was looking for something in the first place.

“Hey, lock the door.” Jihoon complied before he knew he was doing it, and when he turned back around, he didn’t have any idea where Jun got lube, but there was a little bottle of it in his hand. He wasn’t too concerned, though; there was always a lot he missed when he was too baked to pay attention. Jun sat up and wriggled out of his pants until they were at his knees, tugged his underwear down slower than ice melting.

“You’re already hard,” Jihoon observed aloud. He noticed he had a habit of saying obvious things like that whenever he was high, but he couldn’t stop doing it.

“Yeah,” Jun said, “I was thinking about you.” His cock stood tall and red and probably hot, and Jihoon wondered how weird it would feel to jack off with how cold Jun’s hands were. He sat three feet away on the carpet, transfixed, as Jun spilled the lube carelessly over his fingers until they were shiny and slick and he finally wrapped them slowly around the shaft. Jihoon’s skin crawled in a good way while he watched, like he was exfoliating or melting or something. He didn’t know, but he liked it.

Jun breathed in hard when he started to stroke himself, fingers shaky and wrist spastic, jerky and unsteady. Jihoon wondered if he always did it like that or if it was just because he was stoned and Jihoon was watching him, but eventually, it evened out, long and slow. The sound of his hand moving up and down over his dick made slippery, messy sounds that almost sounded melodic, and when Jun pressed his thumb down over the slit, he let out a low mewl that made Jihoon’s face hot.

“Like th-this,” he panted after a few minutes. Breathy hitches made his words kind of hard to understand, but Jihoon thought he might have gotten it anyway. Jun started to buck up into his own fist hungrily, shallow moans slipping out of his lips here and there. He squeezed his eyes shut for just a moment, but they were back open in a flash when Jihoon spoke again.

“Like that?” he asked. It was simple, and it barely made sense for him to ask, but Jun nodded his head readily, humming out a sweet groan. “What else?” Jihoon asked next. There had to be more, he thought, his chest was sure of it. Jun shuddered, barely able to keep his eyes forward.

“A-and then… you-ah! Your…” He squeezed on his cock to try to stop his own hand from moving, but it only made it worse. “Your f…fingers. Ahh..!”

“Show me,” Jihoon said quietly, intensely, and Jun gave him one more look before reclining onto his back. He visibly struggled trying to shake his pants off, so Jihoon scooted forward and pulled them all the way down and off his ankles, along with his underwear. With the constraints gone, Jun moved a slick finger to circle his entrance before slipping it inside. Jihoon’s gut grew tight at the soft moan he breathed out.

“And like… like th-ah!-this,” he babbled, voice rising in volume as he thrust his finger in quickly and needily. He tried to use his other hand to take hold of his neglected dick, but it was too eager to clutch the sheets as he fucked down onto his own finger, whimpering. Jihoon’s mouth was really dry now, and maybe it would feel better if he got a taste of Jun’s. That was all he thought about when he watched Jun add the second finger, knuckles of his other hand going white on the sheets. “And you… Y-your fingers… So, so pretty… Ji-Jihoonnnnnn… In me. And you-hah!” His eyelids pressed tightly together while he rocked back onto his fingers desperately, and all of a sudden, Jihoon thought he had too many clothes on.

“What else?” he asked, a little more quickly, shimmying his pants and underwear off to get a hand on his already erect dick. The way Jun whined at the sound of his voice shot straight through him like a bolt of lightning.

“Your c-cock,” he stammered between pants, cracking an eye open to peek at Jihoon and sighing obscenely. “Oh, god,” he managed, “you’re so… god, Jihoon, you… so hhhaaaaahhhhh…”

“Can I touch you?” he asked hesitantly, inching closer and dowsing his fingers in lube. Somehow, he thought to take the condom he kept in his wallet out and roll it on, and he didn’t know how he got himself to do it, but he did know it was on by the time he started to run his slimy hands over his growing erection.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jun almost yelled, pulling his fingers out to make way for Jihoon’s. The way he gasped when he felt Jihoon’s first fingertip was a song on its own, a complex musical score, and it only became richer when he introduced a second and, eventually, a third. “Jihoo-ah!” He cried loudly, hand pumping hard around his cock, and Jihoon wondered if maybe there was more.

“Jun, can I—”

“ _Yes_ ,” he called to the ceiling, the stars. “Yes yes yes yes _yes, please,_ just—” Jihoon pulled his fingers out abruptly, eliciting a disappointed grunt, but he climbed behind Jun on the bed and lined himself up as well as he could despite a little fumbling and not really being able to see straight. He pushed in slowly, carefully, making sure he bottomed all the way out before he started moving again.

Jun let out the lewdest moan the second Jihoon was all the way in, and it shook Jihoon’s core, made it hard for him to pace himself. He was noisy, but it was almost a nice sound, a continuous incoherent yell that shook and shuddered and wobbled with each erratic thrust. Jihoon moved his hand to take Jun’s cock as he pounded into him brutally, fucking him with all the energy he had stored up, however much that was. He bent down to take Jun’s mouth in a wet, smacky kiss, and he tasted like a lot of different things, but Jihoon thought he enjoyed it anyway, enough to take his tongue deep and deeper.

When he started thrusting even harder, slamming into his prostate, he felt Jun scream his name into his mouth, felt his hips stutter and knees start to go weak, and maybe that was what undid him. He bucked roughly into Jun while he came until he reached his own orgasm, filling up the condom with viscous white. He thrust a few more times to ride it out, and Jun was still panting and letting out weak moans when he finally did pull out.

Jihoon was too tired to do anything but flop over next to Jun on the bed and pull the covers on himself even if he knew the lights were on and it wasn’t his house and he couldn’t sleep here. He heard Jun clear his throat, felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked up to see those cloudy eyes—pretty ones, Jihoon had always thought—looking into his own.

“I’ll think of you next time,” Jihoon said around a yawn before he asked. “Every time.”


End file.
